Unspoken Wish
by Noa-Pearl
Summary: An unspoken wish becomes reality. - Rated M just in case.


**Note: Hello, my dear friends. Just a little something I wrote today and wanted to share. Hope you like it :) . X.  
Summary: An unspoken wish becomes reality.  
Rating: M. It's more like T with some slight slight M. Well, whatever, just read, haha!**

Unspoken Wish.

Catherine and I met in 2004, ages ago it seems these days. I remember her catching my eye as she talking to Gil Grissom, while I was discussing my weekend with another detective. The straight, reddish hair that was a gorgeous and rare sort of beauty. That was what had caught my eye in the first place. When she'd turned herself, I noticed her eyes. Sparkling, icy and blue. Her skin was next, pale, freckled and looking very smooth. Her mouth had been next, her full pink lips that had caught his attention when her tongue had escaped briefly to wet her upper lip.

I remembered asking the detective next to me about the woman, who'd started chuckling after the question. I remembered the words he'd said next crystal clear. _"That woman? That's Catherine, Catherine Willows, CSI. Don't even think about it, man. That woman is definitely one of a kind. Not only gorgeous to look at, also incredible to be around. Don't bother though, you're not her type. I don't think anyone's her type, actually."_

I'd been wondering what those words meant for weeks after that. Was she a lesbian? Or was she dating someone else? Catherine had been a fantasy, on my mind for weeks, turning into months and even into years. Working together with her had always been a delight. Her laugh was contagious, able to make me smile whenever I heard the sound. It had been hard not to look at her when she had been around.

It had never occurred to me to even ask her out though. She'd been just a fantasy. A fantasy, stuck in my head. A woman I wished I could have my way with for just one night. A wish that would probably always remain unspoken.

* * *

_"You're having fun?"_

_Lou Vartann's were interrupted when he heard the voice of Catherine Willows in his ear, her hot breath tickling his ear. His unspoken wish wasn't happening right now, but it was getting close. He nodded, smiling at her before pulling her closer to him again, continuing what they'd been doing for almost twenty minutes now._

_It had been a coincidence, actually. He'd been planning on drinking, suppressing the nasty thoughts of his ex-wife who'd been bothering him with nothing but shit for the past few days. He'd then spotted the redhead at the bar, drinking on her own as well. He'd been in doubt about approaching her, and had in fact been surprised when she started waving at him. They'd been drinking together, talking about their misery for about an hour until Catherine told him she'd wanted to dance. With him._

_That had been exactly what they'd been doing for a while now. The dancing hadn't been normal, polite dancing though. Their bodies had been in contact since their first step on the dance floor, moving to the beat while her breasts were pressed against his chest, his hands on her hips and her hands in the pockets of his jeans. She was a good dancer. Lou had to admit that he started feeling slightly uncomfortable, mainly because of a growing member fairly close to where Catherine's hands were resting. He hoped she wouldn't notice, which seemed quite impossible though. He couldn't resist his hands falling down her waist, cupping her buttocks slightly. When he realized what he'd done, he quickly replaced them again._

_Lou leant forward, his lips moving closer to Catherine's ear as he loudly said: "I think we shouHld take a break."_

_The woman in front of him smiled before leaning in closer to him to, her body now fully pressed against his as she said: "You think? I think it's mainly you who needs a break… Or even more specific, a certain part of you."_

_It could've been nothing, but Lou was convinced her hand brushed slightly against his growing member, causing him to inhale sharply. He nevertheless continued their dancing, Catherine's back now pressed against his chest as he held her around her waist. She smelled too good. Lou couldn't help himself, nuzzling her hair for a split second. She, in turn, pressed her butt against his groan, causing Lou to be fully aware of her intentions. Apparently, he wasn't the only one interested in the person that was keeping him company. He lowered his head, his voice dark as he said: "You're being awfully mean, CSI Willows."_

_Catherine chuckled, moving herself around to face Lou again as she again leant her head in closer to Lou, who assumed she would be replying to him. Instead, he felt a pair of soft lips touching his ear, kissing it slightly before he felt her tongue quickly passing bye before she said: "Two can play a game, mister."_

_He was shocked by her comment, yet perfectly satisfied too. She'd been aware of his intentions too, apparently. He roughly placed his hands on her cheeks, moving her head until she was facing him the way he wanted it as he said: "You want to play a game?"_

_She didn't nod, didn't shake her head. She just licked her lips as she looked straight into his eyes, waiting for Lou's next move. Within split seconds, Lou's lips crashed down on Catherine's. Rough at first, attacking the woman's lips like he'd been wanting for way too long. She responded immediately, and their kiss became more intimate, sweeter. He tasted the vodka she'd been drinking on her soft lips while her tongue entwined with his. They broke apart seconds later, both gasping for air. Catherine bit her lip for a second and smiled. "You're a good kisser, detective."_

_"I have nothing to complain about either." Their smiles connected and Catherine offered him a hand. He wasn't sure where she would lead him. He decided to take it nonetheless, hoping the outcome would be absolutely perfect._

* * *

Lou woke up from something itching his nose. He smiled when he opened his eyes and found the strawberry-blonde hair of the woman he loved near it, causing the itch. She was sleeping soundly, her head resting on his chest.

Lou'd just been dreaming. Dreaming about the first time they'd kissed. The first time they'd done everything, actually. Their first talk, their first dance, their first kiss… He'd woken up after that kiss, missing out the part that had happened after their kisses.

He smiled while caressing Catherine's smooth skin, thinking about the events that had occurred after their first kiss. The way she'd been pinned against the wall of the parking lot as he'd been kissing her neck. The way her hands had been touching his rock hard member through his jeans. His hands cupping her wetness through her panties. How he'd ripped the panties in pieces mere seconds afterwards, a split seconds before he'd entered her with his fingers. The way she'd been moaning. The bite mark she'd left after biting his shoulder. The way Catherine had yelled when she'd reached her orgasm for the first time. How she'd undone his belt afterwards, opening his jeans. The first sounds she made when he'd entered her a few seconds after that. He remembered it all.

Their relationship had started with a one-night-stand, an unspoken wish he'd been having for years. A relationship neither had seen coming, but both had been willing to accept with open arms. A relationship that had been bringing them ups and downs, but a lot of pleasure most of all.

Lou smiled when he saw the woman open her blue eyes. It took her a while to adjust to the lights before she moved her head to face Lou. "Hey stranger. Up already?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking."

She smiled. "What about?"

"Just you… And me."

Catherine moved herself, touching his cheek before kissing his lips lightly. "You and me, huh." She moved her hands under the covers, smirking when she found the erection she'd been looking for. "You wanna do that thing you were thinking about?"

Lou chuckled when he saw the look on her facing, flipping her immediately after those words so he was on top of her. "Pleasure's all mine."

His lips crashed down on hers, attacking her soft and still swollen lips as his hands went to her shoulder, getting rid of the top she was wearing as good as he could. She was impatient though, sliding it off of her body in one swift motion, already fully naked except for the panties she was wearing.

Her moans still brought him pleasure while he felt her scratching his back, knowing she'd be leaving marks. Lou moved his head down to her panties, pulling them down before spreading her legs and dipping his tongue between the soft curls he found. "God, Lou…"

Catherine tugged on his boxers, wanting him inside her. He obeyed her, moving his lips back to hers as she pulled them down. Without announcing, Lou trusted inside her, filling her up as she moaned loudly. She hooked her ankles to Lou's legs, granting him deeper access as their moans and pants filled the room. They released themselves around the same time, Lou collapsing on top of her as both tried to catch their breaths. Their lips connected again, sharing a long, wet kiss before Catherine said: "I love you, Lou."

"I love you too, honey."

His unspoken wish wasn't unspoken anymore. It still was a wish indeed. But these days, it was a wish that was coming true more then he could've ever imagined. A wish he hoped would kept coming true for years and years to come.

**Note: The end. I know it's nothing too special. I just missed Catherine, missed Lou and Catherine, missed Marg... And just figured I'd write something to deal with it, haha ;-). Please let me know if you enjoyed it, I really appreciate that! X.**


End file.
